


Contingencies

by blueteak



Series: Cousins [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, mentoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M and Moneypenny make plans for 007 and Maverick in the field,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contingencies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiouslyfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslyfic/gifts).



She really needed to get better security for the office. At least Moneypenny wasn't handling Jack. No, she had gone straight for the plans for Maverick and Bond's operation, and she really needed a field training refresher if she hadn't noticed M reading over her shoulder until now.

Moneypenny didn't startle when she looked up. Good, so she had known M was there. No need to pencil in that extra field training. There was, however, a need to schedule a bollocking, which could conveniently take place right now.

Or not, judging by the furrow on Moneypenny's brow. 

"I know I shouldn't be here, but I was with Q and the feed from 007's operation was up. I overheard one of the generals say something about a poker game on base, which could allow Pete....I mean, Commander Mitchell, to slip into the embassy while all eyes are on 007 at the game. I'm sure they have already considered something along those lines, but we would need to set up surveillance here and have Q design something for P--Commander Mitchell."

"Yes. Leaving aside, for the moment, your presence here--you are aware that you have clearance to read these plans on the computer, correct?--Commander Mitchell is still relatively new to this type of work and we could very well lose him. While I am sure, from what I know of him, that you are correct in your belief that his inexperience would not prevent him from undertaking this work, I wonder whether you would be prepared to guide him through it, knowing that you might have to sacrifice him to complete the mission?"

"I know the plans are on the computer, but I wanted to see your notes and--wait. You want *me* to guide him? I have a few ideas, but I haven't--"

M shook her head. First her agents were in her office, then they were taking her job. Still, M wasn't immortal, and while it galled her to think of training someone to replace her, it wouldn't hurt to walk Moneypenny through the thought processes behind every side of the operation, especially if it got her to stop thinking of Commander Mitchell as "Pete." 

"No. The command is mine, as is the responsibility for the outcome, whatever it might be. However, when we plan, we must be aware of all contingencies. Have you considered...."

Under Jack's watchful eye and several cups of tea, M and Moneypenny discussed acceptable risks and collateral damage and avoided thinking of the names "James" and "Pete."

[](http://s288.photobucket.com/user/elly_greyblueteak/media/USBChocolate_zpssrbdsx5b.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> M planned to hide her USB files in boxes of chocolate, only to find the chocolate had disappeared.


End file.
